


Dixie, Im Alive.

by DiamondBC



Category: Daddy im a zombie, Mummy im a zombie
Genre: English, F/M, Reincarnation, Zombie, daddy im a zombie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondBC/pseuds/DiamondBC
Summary: Its been a year now since Dixie had her strange “dreams” , she’s more or less forgot about them. She wondered still if they was a dream or is they was real, if they was just a dream then why did she know so much about them?....no they must of been a dream, why would she, a normal girl own a neckless with such powers? She was just you’re  normal average girl..where they dreams or where they real? did she really die and did her necklase really hold magical powers? did she really fall in love with a zombie pirate ? and if so, could they be togeather or will she have to  move on?..This fic follows on after the second movie. But ill try to keep as spoiler free for those who havent seen Mummy im a zombie.





	Dixie, Im Alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. If you read my other fic, Galaxy Ball i promise you i am working on a new chapter and it will be up soon.  
> Anyway about this Fic, i will be adding thing that the movies did explain. I watched the a long time ago when i was little and really liked the first one. i rewatched them the othr day and still like them but found that all lot of things where left unanswer and they didnt cover thing in the movie. so I'll probably cover them i my fic, its will simply be for my own pleasure so i can stoop wondering about them.
> 
> If you've not watched, Daddy im a Zombie and want to read this then ill gove a brife in what happens here.
> 
> The movie follows a girl named Dixie, her parent are split up and she not very popular at school. She has a very dark and Emo like style. Her friend falls out with her for no reason but i believe it was because was an outcast and she didnt want to be like her. Later that day her and her Dad go to the fair to try and cheir her up. While there she runs into her bullies and they play a trick on her, she gets upset annd take it out on her father. she runs off into the woods as the waether takes a turn for the worst. Lighting hits a tree and branch falls on her ending in her death. She wakes up as a Zombie and finds out her neckless her mother gave her that she keep in her belt buckle is actually magical and can return the dead back to the last moments before death and they can finish their un finished bussness. She also finds out that the is an Evil witch who is also after the power and wants to use it to destory the world, Dixie gose on an anventure to find a wise man who knows how the neckless works. Dixie makes two friends a Mummy friend and a Zombie Pirate, Dixie falls in love with the pirate and he falls for her too. Dixie battles the witch and in the end wins and returns home. When she wakes the Doctors tell her it was just a dream and she believes it but she finds out then her Zombie friends cheated death in history and after that did something meaning full with thier lives. 
> 
> Mummy im a zombie wont be as important to the polt if it does become important then ill expain it.

Its been a year now since Dixie had her strange “dreams” , she’s more or less forgot about them. She wondered still if they was a dream or is they was real, if they was just a dream then why did she know so much about them?....no they must of been a dream, why would she, a normal girl own a neckless with such powers? She was just you’re normal average girl..

Not much had changed for Dixie, well she had more friends now and both Elissa and Melissa have started to leave her alone. They would show there faces now and then but they didn’t bullies her, not anymore now that she was more popular then them. Dixie waved goodbye to her dad as she got out of the car and head into school, she held her books close to her chest saying hello to the people as she passed them. She soon approached her locker, she placed the things she didn’t need inside and locked it up as she closed it stood behind the door was Elissa and of Cause Melissa.. she smiled at the two of them.  
“ Dixie!” Elissa spoke, “ have you seen the new kid? Eeeeveryone is talking about him. Did he pass by here ?”

Dixie blinked as she stared at the two confused, they had a new student ? this was news to her. With her confused expression the two could already guess her answer.  
“ sorry no, I didn’t even know we had a new student.  
Melissa spoke up,  
“I heard he grew up in London but then moved to Ireland and picked up an accent for there.”  
I heard the other girls saying hers really cute and has adorable freckles despite his dark fashion choose he’s still pretty cute.” Elissa spoke, the bell then rang the two would have to give up on the boy hunt and head to class. The two girls smiled as they looked to each other and beamed in excitement.

“ oh my god what if he’s in our class.” They two said to each other before they ran off to class, Dixie rolled her eyes and followed behind them. She honestly had no interest in boys, she very much over Ray and well Gonner might not of ever been real so. You cant real be over some who never existed in the first place. She sighed as she looked down at the ground as walked into class and headed to the back taking a seat.  
What if Gonner was real?...would they ever be able to be togeather?...

“ good morning class, today we have a new student joining us.” The teacher spoke steal back Dixie’s attention, she looked over too the teacher then to the door where the new boy walked in. He had back ripped genes, a dark green check shirt with a dark grey shirt under it and to top that all off he wore a black bandana. They was right he did dress rather dark, Dixie thought it was rather cool. The boy did have cute freckles and bright red hair along with hazel eyes...Dixie stared into his eyes, he seemed so familiar...why who was h-  
“ uh hi, me name is Conner its a pleasure to me ye”  
The boy spoke with a think strange accent, one that sounded all too familiar to her. She stared at him, in shock. How could this? Was it another strange dream, but nothing bad had happened.. how could he be here?  
“Gonner?”  
She whispered to herself. The boy in font of her turned to face her, it was her friend Ernie.  
“ actually I think he said his name was Conner.”

Dixie broke from her fixed stare on Conner and looked to Ernie, she shook her head then held her forehead thinking. This wasn’t Gonner, Gonner die before she was even born...  
“r-right yea...I miss heard him..”  
She sighed, Conner headed to the back of the class and sat down in the seat next to Dixie. Dixie looked over at him as he sat down, he looked to his side where she was sat and smiled. He waved to her, she blushed and quickly looked away from him. He isn’t Gonner... she kept telling herself over and over like a broken record. Conner frowned as she turned away, he didn’t know what he did wrong. Had he upset her already ?...He sighed and took out his book as class started. The two were drawn to each other but they didn’t quite know why.. Well Dixie knew, she just couldn’t believe and just kept brushing it off. 

The two kept looking at each other during class they locked eyes a few times and each time they did they both looked away flustered. It felt like forever before the bell rang, Dixie quickly collected up her tings. Conner stood up about to speak with Dixie but was blocked by Elissa and Melissa. The two smiled at him.  
“ hello Conner im, Elissa I think we should be friends.”  
She said very forward about it, she definitely had the hots for him. Despite being so hard on Dixie for the way she dressed she didn’t care at all about Conner’s fashion choose, he was cute and that’s all she cared about.  
“I um..sure thing...excuse me”

He pushed past the two to try and get to Dixie but she had disappeared, while he was distracted she saw her chance to escape. Why was she running away ? because she didn’t want to be seen as a total weirdo again?...no...she didn’t want to get attached and it really be him and then she wakes up and he’s gone again. It wasn’t worth the pain...not again, how many times did she have to lose them?...Dixie sighed and went outside and found a place where she could be alone. She sighed as she sat down on the grass, she pulled her knees up and hid her face into them. She had let go of Gonner, she had moved on. Why was this happening to her ? who was Conner and why was he so much like Gonner, even their names. Conner was like the copied homework that the friend had said change a few things but it was clear that it was copied...she closed her eyes tight fighting back the tear threating to flood down her cheeks. 

Her belt started to glow, no it wasn’t her belt it was...it was her necklace she slowly took it out and looked at it as it glowed. It slowly stopped glowing as she heard some approaching, she looked up and saw Conner. She frowned and stood up gripping the neckless tight.  
“can I help you?” she asked still trying to keep her distance, she wasn’t going to grow attached...she would wake up soon and it will have all been a dream..  
“I just wanted to see if ye be ok?..have I done something wrong? Ye seem to dislike me already...I want to apologise if I has done something to bother ye..”  
She sighed and looked down at her neckless, Conner looked at it too. Now he was wondering why he knew what that was.  
“the Ayzarf....”  
Conner said, Dixie looked back at him slightly surprised...he shouldn’t know about that. She could feel her own heart start to race as Conner’s gaze moved from the Ayzarf to her, the two blushed.  
“how do you-“

Before she could say anything more the Ayzarf started to glow the two stared at in shock. The light only got brighter till the two of them was engulfed in the light. The was white for a second more and then cold darkness...Dixie felt like she was now lay on the cold hard floor and her eyes, they was closed. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she woke up inside a grave...one she had stayed in the night she first met Gonner. Dixie slowly crawled out and her guess was right. She was back in the under world in the graveyard. She stood up and brushed her self down as she did she saw her bone arm. She stared at it in shock, she was dead ?? again? 

Before she could gather her thoughts the tom next to her began top open, this scared her and caused her to jump and backed up away from the grave. She thought she was alone, but she wasn’t some else was there with her. A pale blue zombie had pushed the tombstone aside slowly so the Zombie could emerge from the tom. The Zombie peeked his head out, an eye patch, striped shirt, black bandana and ginger hair. Gonner. This was Gonner, Dixie stared down at him as he stared back.

“Dixie?”  
“Gonner?...”  
“Gonner ? no im C-“  
He paused for a second and looked away from her as he frowned hard. He then quickly got up and looked back at Dixie so confused.  
“ ay las what be going on now? I Remember being Alive, in ye’s time.”  
Dixie looked to the Ayzarf that she gripped tight in her had.  
“ I think the Ayzarf did something...”

~flash back~

The night before.

Dixie was close friends with Julia again and because she was dating Ray the two also became close. They three along with Elissa and Melissa had made plans to go out to the movies togeather. Elissa stilled tried to tease Dixie about Ray but it often failed. Dixie didn’t care anymore besides, she liked someone else.. 

The five went to the movie. Ray and Julia on one side of Dixie and Elissa and Melissa on the other. She withed she was the furthest away from the couple, did they even have a clue what the movie was about when they left ? probably not they spent most the time staring into each others eyes and making out. It made Dixie feel really awkward and well...Jealous , not because of Ray but because she wished she had someone to be like that with. She missed Gonner, but he was never real. She made him up she told herself as she walked home with the two of them. Elissa and Melissa live a different direction to the other three so they walked a different away home. Dixie wished she was walking on her own honestly. Ray and Julia where being all lovey dovey hold hands, kissing. Ugh she hated it. She was grateful when they parted away she said bye and went home. It was 9pm and she just wanted to go to sleep and forget about the jealousy she was feeling. She flopped onto her bed face first burring her face into her pillow, she started to sob. 

It had been a year and she still missed Gonner. She still didn’t understand why her dreams felt so real, and why she had grown so attached to someone she had made up. She cried her self to sleep wishing to see Gonner again. While she slept the Ayzarf shone, it covered every inch of her room in light and then faded out quick like nothing had happened. But something had happened and she would only find out later the next day when she meets Conner....


End file.
